


You Didn’t Break the Law, But You Broke My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Republicans - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crubio, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Republicans, shitty political fanfiction, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Rubio suspends his campaign, but he suspends another important part in his life too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn’t Break the Law, But You Broke My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I STARTED shipping this as crack... now it's my OTP.

“But why did you have to drop out? Why?”  
“You imagine losing your home state. Think on that. Imagine losing it to that saggy orange dirtbag. You wouldn’t drop out after that? Give me a break.”  
“But I- I’m going to miss you. I’m going to miss the thrill of seeing you on the debate stage and knowing that once, just once- you might look at-”  
Rubio cut the older man off. “It’s not just that. I’m being blackmailed. Had I not dropped out, I would have been outed as- as a- as gay. Because that’s what I am, Ted. I’m a homosexual and I have been in love with the strongest Republican candidate for months now. I- I love you.”  
Cruz inhaled sharply. “You- I- homo- Marco,” he went on, calmer now, face softening, “Marco, we both have wives. We have children. We can’t-”  
“Just say it- Senator Cru- Mr Cr- Ted. Ted, tell me you love me. Tell me you want me, if you can. Give me that, and we’ll never have to speak again.”  
“Oh, Marco,” the older man sighed. “I do. I always will.” He neared the younger senator for a kiss, pulling him closer. Their lips met for three seconds, three perfect, blissful seconds, when Cruz began to part his lips, desperate for the man he had once called a rival. Rubio lay a hand on the older man’s chest, pushing him away gently and with regret.  
“Ted, no. We can’t do this. When our eyes meet I wish only for our lips to do the same, and just now I wished for- I desired- you bring out the side in me I’ve spent years suppressing, and I don’t think I’m ready for that. I want you so desperately, more than I wanted the oval office, and that’s exactly why you need to stay away.  
“And it’s for the best, too. Besides-” Rubio paused- “I have done no wrong. I’m allowed to deny you. It’s legal to suspend a campaign. I didn’t break the law, and that’s our highest order, isn’t it?”  
Cruz nodded, and turned to go. But he spoke his final words over his shoulder. “No, Marc. You didn’t break the law. You didn’t break the law, but you broke my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If you liked it and wanna leave kudos, PLEASE comment as well (unless you're in a hurry).


End file.
